May 9, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The May 9, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 9, 2016 at CenturyLink Center Omaha in Omaha, Nebraska. Episode summary Paige vs Charlotte Rough night for Charlotte, folks: Not only did the WWE Women’s Champion drop one to her longtime rival (and former teammate) Paige, but Ric Flair also got hauled away with impunity for breaking the Shane McMahon–mandated stipulation that he stay away from ringside. It was a soft run for Charlotte’s title match against Natalya at Extreme Rules, where Flair will be similarly barred, and if tonight is any indication, things are looking murky for the Dirtiest Family in the Game come May 22. To be fair to Flair, The Nature Boy only interfered because Natalya was pretty close to swinging the match after she sprang up from the commentary table. But Shane-O-Mac had “Naitch” ejected all the same, so Paige capitalized by rolling the champion up for a win. Sami Zayn vs The Miz The WWE Universe got a glimpse of Sami Zayn as Intercontinental Champion last week, and they liked what they saw. The problem is, Zayn didn’t have any definitive wins over the last few weeks to merit a spot in what was initially a Triple Threat dance for the title between Cesaro, Kevin Owens and reigning champion The Miz. So the McMahons devised a compromise: Zayn vs. Miz on Raw, win and he’s in. Long story short, he’s in. But if it’s specifics you’re after, Miz had Zayn reeling after he tossed him over the ropes and face-first onto the steps, yet Zayn’s persistence led Miz to attempt a rope-assisted pin, which referee John Cone was having none of. While Miz stomped around and kicked dirt in frustration, The Underdog From the Underground rallied, hit Miz with an exploder suplex into the corner and rammed him with the Helluva Kick. Like we said, he’s in. Olé! Dana Brooke attacked Becky Lynch Becky Lynch lost to Emma last week off an illicit poke to the eye, but that’s about the least of Maiden Ireland’s worries now. During a backstage interview with Renee Young about the questionable loss last week, Emma unveiled her new secret weapon: Dana Brooke, the powerful Superstar who teamed with her in WWE NXT and seems primed to do so again, reuniting the two teammates under a new moniker: EnD. Sin Cara vs Rusev Do not adjust your browser: Rusev really did lose on Raw, and Sin Cara was the man who beat him. Give Kalisto credit for the assist, though. The Bulgarian Brute was in the middle of a prolonged dismantling of The International Sensation when Kalisto and Lana both climbed onto the apron at the same time. While the referee was preoccupied with The Ravishing Russian, The King of Flight, who'll defend his U.S. Title against The Bulgarian Brute at Extreme Rules, nailed Rusev with a kick to the face to give Sin Cara the win with the rollup. Results * Singles Match: '''Paige defeated Charlotte * '''Singles Match: Sami Zayn defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) * Singles Match: Sin Cara (w/ Kalisto) defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Eden Stiles *'Interviewers:' JoJo & Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Charlotte Category:Natalya Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Eden Category:WWE television episodes